Los años que pasan
by Saori Bell
Summary: Y es que ella le mira y cierra los ojos, pero cuando los abre no es Tobe a quien besa, no son esos labios delgados sino unos más gruesos, de alguien diferente. Un cabello en dos coletas y una mirada enmarcada por dos cejas más gruesas y despeinadas. Cuando abre los ojos no es su esposo, si no el hombre al que siempre ha amado.


**Disclaimer:** _La serie no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera habría más cortos como los de Funny love y no como los capítulos de Pucca u.u_

* * *

 **.:: LOS AÑOS QUE PASAN ::.**

 _ **"Tuve que romper los sueños e ilusiones de un futuro contigo para poder dejarte ir"**_

Se escucha el sonido de los fogones prendidos y el freír de algunos sartenes, el embriagante aroma de la cocina la envuelve y la transporta a otros tiempos, a algunos años atrás, en distintos pasajes de su vida.

Se detiene un momento y deja a un lado los vegetales que se encontraba picando para la venta posterior de los fideos, enjuaga sus manos y se toma un descanso sin pensarlo demasiado. Es un día bastante tranquilo, y se siente algo extraña, no logra reconocer el porqué. Gira la vista hacia la ventana de la estancia y de pronto también se siente melancólica. Agacha la vista y toca suavemente su cabeza, intentando reprimir aquello, sin embargo aun puede percibir suficientes sensaciones de hace algunos años, como el cariño y esfuerzo con el que trabajaban sus tíos, los clientes compartiendo alegría dentro de aquellas paredes, amigos riendo entre bromas mientras comían fideos, y de pronto, como una punzada, también recuerda algunos abrazos forzados, huellas de besos, toques que le transmitían descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, una calidez dentro de su corazón, algo que remueve sentimientos que creía bien guardados esta vez. Y sin quererlo, inevitablemente también lo recuerda a él.

Sacude la cabeza por inercia intentando borrar rápidamente esos pensamientos y guiarlos hacia cosas más banales. Como las personas en la aldea, que ahora han crecido y por lo tanto también convertido en otras, el tiempo ha cambiado y vuelto a algunas más felices, a otras menos. No le toma más importancia. Ella tampoco es la misma.

Termino por casarse con Tobe, alguien que si la valora, que la ama, que le dio su lugar desde un inicio y en su momento creyó haber elegido la decisión correcta. Pero pasa el tiempo y aun teniendo todo eso… ¿Porqué no es feliz? Él es un hombre bueno, que la quiere tanto y todos los días se lo demuestra de una u otra forma ¿Qué le hace falta?

 _Entonces sin quererlo vuelve a sentir esa presión en el pecho._

Hace poco tiempo, sus tíos se marcharon en busca de una buena vejez, se retiraron y la dejaron a cargo como nada más y nada menos que la dueña del restaurant, un arduo trabajo que sin embargo ha podido llevar a cabo a la perfección. Aun así, sospecha que sus tíos hicieron eso para darle su espacio, un lugar en donde pudiera vivir cómodamente con su esposo, porque bien sabe que de proponérselo, ellos aguantaban varios años más en el negocio.

Dada aun se ocupa del lugar junto a ella, y hace apenas un par de años que se caso con la chica que siempre quiso en silencio, con Ring Ring. Por otro lado, Ching y Abyo también se casaron, se unieron en una hermosa ceremonia como la que ella y su amiga tantas veces soñaron de niñas, y ahora tenían dos hermosos hijos que de vez en cuando visitaba. A Pucca le alegraba que al menos sus amigos fueran tan felices, que esas historias de amor culminaran en dicha.

 _Su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa melancólica_

Garu se marcho de la aldea en cuanto supo de su boda junto a Tobe. No soporto seguir en el mismo lugar que el nuevo matrimonio. Un día simplemente desocupo su casa y sin decir nada a nadie desapareció por la mañana. Ella podría decir el momento exacto en que dejo de estar ahí por el inexplicable dolor que la embargo sin avisar. Aun así, nunca fue tan valiente como para detenerlo, o tan siquiera decirle adiós.

 _Comienza a dolerle más el pecho._

Es por eso que no le agradan los días en que tan poca gente frecuenta el lugar, porque esos son precisamente los que propician minutos de reflexión, esos que prefiere evitar. En cambio le gustan los días agitados cuando termina exhausta de tanto trabajar y en ningún momento le sobra tiempo que pueda usar para pensar en sí misma, en su vida, no le queda espacio para extrañar.

No han sido pocas veces las que casi la encuentra su esposo recordando a Garu por medio de aquellos objetos que a pesar de todo nunca han dejado de ser sus tesoros. Pétalos de rosas marchitas, un trozo de tela negra del traje de su ex-enamorado, unas fotografías gastadas por los bordes de tanto tocarlas, borrosos poemas dirigidos a él con la tinta corrida después de numerosas lagrimas. Detesta seguir guardándolas, pero aun no ha logrado deshacerse de ellas. No puede.

Nunca quiso tener hijos por miedo a que no tuvieran los mismos rasgos que siempre había imaginado antes, los de su antiguo amor, e inconscientemente se la pasaba ideando alguna excusa que sirviera para que Tobe no la presionara, la edad, la falta de tiempo, estar pasando un momento difícil en el trabajo, sentirse mal de salud o de ánimo.

 _Entonces ella tiembla con un escalofrió y solo atina a abrazarse así misma._

Pues esta última excusa no es tan falsa, y es que siempre que recuerda a Garu siente un poco de frio, de dolor en el pecho y le cuesta más trabajo algo tan sencillo como respirar. Quizá porque cuando estaba cerca de él no había nada más que la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo, de ese amor tan fuerte que destilaba por los poros y se instalaba en sus entrañas convirtiéndolo en un conocido cosquilleo, parecido al de las mariposas al revolotear. Y aun así intenta negarlo, rechazar ese sentimiento cada vez la invade, pues con frecuencia también viene acompañado de arrepentimiento.

Pues ella fue la que finalmente se canso, de su desinterés y sus escasas muestras de amor hacia su persona, que decidió ya no estar dispuesta a seguir detrás de él, y que se iría con una persona que la tratara mejor, que la amara más. Ella fue la que le repitió una y otra vez que ya no habría más entre ellos, que el amor se le había acabado y había elegido a otro hombre. Le rompió tanto el corazón a Garu en ese entonces que no pudo volver a verlo a los ojos. Y aún se tortura por esa estúpida decisión.

 _"Perdón"_

A los tres, porque de ninguna forma beneficio a alguien con eso. Sabe que el nuevo amor en su vida no es más que un pacto consentido y silencioso entre los dos, Tobe la ama y ella le trata bien. Él se conforma con muestras de cariño perfumadas de un amor de mentira.

Es con ese último pensamiento cuando las lagrimas se reúnen en sus ojos pero se niega a soltarlas, así como a aquella voz castigada dentro de su conciencia que le grita una y otra vez que deje esa farsa que se ha convertido en su vida, que huya en busca de Garu y recuperen el tiempo perdido. Aunque sabe que ya es tarde.

 _"Perdón"_

Y lo dice por tantas cosas.

Perdón por extrañarlo a costa de su esposo, por seguir amando a Garu y no poder romper eso que los unió durante tantos años, ese lazo de amor.

Detesta los momentos en que sin poder evitarlo su corazón la confunde e intenta rozar otros labios mientras esta con quien es su actual amor. Porque no es justo para ninguno de los tres. Y es que ella le mira y cierra los ojos, pero cuando los abre no es Tobe a quien besa, no son esos labios delgados sino unos más gruesos, de alguien diferente. Un cabello en dos coletas y una mirada enmarcada por dos cejas más gruesas y despeinadas. Cuando abre los ojos no es su esposo, si no el hombre al que siempre ha amado.

Una lagrima se derrama de sus ojos y ni siquiera se da cuenta hasta que le siguen más y más, para finalmente terminar de empapar sus mejillas. Y es que, el primer amor nunca se olvida, y el dolor de perderlo dura tanto y siempre con la misma intensidad que puede convertirse en un suplicio para quien lo siente. Para quien no olvida.

Toma unos minutos detener el llanto y se apresura a ocultar la culposa evidencia. Antes de seguir con sus deberes en la cocina se limpia las lagrimas, lava su rostro con el agua que emana de la llave y procura mantener la calma, como siempre. También acalla esa voz proveniente de su corazón que grita por salir de su confinamiento, solo para seguir con el martirio dentro de su cabeza y para llenarla con recuerdos que por mucho que lo intente no desaparecen. Esas memorias que se confunden unas con otras y solo le provocan un conocido dolor agudo dentro del pecho.

Suspira con gran dificultad porque a estas alturas es casi imposible seguir haciéndolo, e intenta sonreír, para que él no perciba jamás esa nostalgia que brota de su ser, porque a pesar de lo que muchos creerían, ella todavía se siente unida a su antiguo amor, aun puede sentir esa calidez dentro suyo, que no quiere extinguirse y aunque le duela, también sabe que por mucha distancia que los separe, seguirán unidos por el hilo rojo de sus meñiques, esa bendición y maldición inquebrantable que destina a dos amantes a pertenecerse el uno al otro para siempre.

Así que sin querer pensarlo mucho, con pasos rápidos y resueltos se dirige a la ventana y manda un beso a donde quiera que se encuentre su verdadero amor, esperando que aterrice en sus labios, y se acuerde, aunque sea solo por un instante de ella, de esa maraña de sentimientos agridulces y amargos. De ese triste "Te amo" al que no hicieron caso en el momento correcto. Entonces vuelve y retoma su rutina con el alma solo un poquito más rota.

Y pensar que a miles y miles de kilómetros una figura de vestimenta negra toca el corazón roto de su pecho, ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido después de tanto dolor? quizá se deba a esos toques cálidos de vez en cuando, esas migajas de cariño que puede percibir. Alza su mirada cansada y voltea hacia atrás, allá donde dejo al amor de su vida, donde lo perdió por cobarde y sin pensarlo mucho vuelve a caminar, deseando alejarse aun más de ella.

Y tan solo a unos cuantos metros de la cocina, otra figura también observa a la que es su esposa, a la mujer que ha amado desde hace tantos años, extrañar a alguien más.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **En un triangulo amoroso con bastante frecuencia sale más de un corazón herido.**_

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** _Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie por lo escrito, pero es que realmente creo que Pucca ha amado tanto a Garu que difícilmente se olvidaría de él._

 _Lo siento si encuentran algún error, díganme y con gusto reviso y corrijo lo antes posible. Me base mucho en la canción de La oreja de Van Gogh "Cuantos cuentos cuento". Me gustaría que si pueden, la escuchen, es muy bonita. Acompáñenme en este momento Sad :´v_


End file.
